


Kal Approves

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Dates, Dog Appoved, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, Lovers, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Henry's beloved dog, Kal, approves of you and helps Henry finally decide he's in love with you.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Kal-El (Henry Cavill's Dog), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 155





	Kal Approves

**Author's Note:**

> [What inspired the one shot](https://itsabsolutelyfantastic.tumblr.com/post/190072814154/real-talk-henry-would-be-anxious-to-introduce-a)

You'd come over to have dinner with Henry, nothing serious or anything, just dinner with a friend and co-worker. Having helped the Brit finish dinner, loading up your plates and pouring yourselves a glass of wine each, you took your food into his tiny living room in his mews house, sat down on the couch and watched a movie, chatting to each other between bites of food and at good parts in the movie. It had grown late and over half the wine bottle was empty, but neither of you moved off the couch, now watching some show you settled on after the movie ended.

Excusing himself, Henry went off to relieve himself and came back several minutes later to find you laying down on the couch and out cold. It wasn't that sight alone that decided the Witcher's heart that he was really in love with you, but the sight of Kal laying on the couch with you, trapping you between him and the couch cushions, your arm slung over his thick furry body and your face buried in his neck. Henry knew that if Kal was willing to lay with you like that, something the big bear only did with him, then you had to be the one.

Henry carefully moved Kal off the couch and picked you up in his arms, freezing in place for a moment as you moaned in your sleep, rubbing your cheek against his chest and long sleeved sweater. Assured you weren't going to wake up, he carried you to his spare bedroom and laid you down, covering you up and surprised yet again by Kal, when he hopped up on the bed with you, laying down against your back with his head propped up on your hip.

“I love her too, bud.” he said, smiling and scratched Kal's head.


End file.
